Arcade games have offered as prizes toys, candy and other small items for many years. Some stuffed animals when offered as a prize, being substantially larger permit only a few prizes to be displayed in a cabinet of conventional size due to their size and therefore require restocking the cabinet frequently.
A cabinet large enough to display an acceptable number of large prizes is too large to transport to the point of use. The oversize arcade game cabinet can be shipped in a totally disassembled condition but this requires a relatively high level of expertise on the part of the customer to assemble the machine for operation. The manufacturer can provide the assembly service but the cost can be substantial.
What is needed is an arcade game cabinet that can be easily manufactured, packaged, transported and easily assembled.